Endiness
Notes, trivia, guide points, and lore concerning the locations players can travel to and some of the more notable items they can find there (Stardust, Repeatable Items), in Legend of Dragoon. = Endiness = See Main article Endiness Serdio See section in Endiness & Main article Serdio Seles ]] See main article Seles The surrogate home of Shana, and the town in which Dart grew up. Burned to the ground by Freugel and his minions, who considered this diversion a bonus they deserved for kidnapping Shana. After the Serdian war, if you visit the town after obtaining Shana's Dragoon, a scene will take place. If you come back during Disc 2, you will see a scene where Shana's adoptive parents come back to town and Shana reunites with them. If you come back to Seles after Shana is replaced by Miranda, one final scene will take place between Shana's adoptive parents and Dart. Knight of Sandora Stardust: 1 Forest The forest outside of Seles, When Dart and Shana were younger a dog had attempted to attack Shana near the woods exit, but Dart saved Shana by warding the dog off. Assassin Cock • Berserk Mouse • Goblin • Trent Prairie Bordering the Forest, Hellena Prison, and the Limestone Cave, roads wind through a usually peaceful grassland down to the sea. During there time here Dart told Shana and Lavitz about his past as well as why he left Seles. Crescent Bee • Mantis • Mole • Vampire Kiwi Limestone Cave The path to Bales became infested with the serpent Uruboros until it was defeated by Dart, Shana and Lavitz. It is in this cave that Shana's powers as the Moon Child begin to manifest when Uruboros surprise attacks her. Evil Spider • Orc • Screaming Bat • Slime • Ugly Balloon • Yellow Bird (On the road to Bales) Basil In the north of Serdio, a quiet, peaceful region. Bale is its capital and Albert in Indels Castle its king. Bale Capital city of Basil Lavitz' home town. Canals run through and under the city and connect with secret passageways there. Stardust: 6 • Yellow Bird (On the road to Limestone Cave) Indels Castle Seat of King Albert, before he handed over control of the kingdom and joined the party Hoax On the border of Sandora and Basil, it became the front line of the Serdian War. This is the town where Rose joins the team, and Dart becomes the Red-eye Dragoon. It also revealed here that Dart's Fathers memento is the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit. Sandora Soldier Stardust: 2 Marshland Between Hoax and Volcano Villude, an unpopulated area rich in wildlife...and monsters, this place is also home to one of the comanding fort's of the Basil Army. This fort was surprised attacked by the Sandoran Army and the Green-Tusked Dragon Feyrband. Crocodile • Merman • Myconido • Sandora Soldier • Sea Dragon Stardust: 1 Magic Sig Stone Volcano Villude See main article Volcano Villude Eyrie of the Fire Dragon Winding through canyons filled with smoke, soot and ashes, the only paths are along sheer cliffs above the burning lava of Volcano Villude and that lava flows down to the Dragon's Nest. Fire Spirit fish leap out of the lava in the magma pit near the Virage encounter and will engage the company in combat if they jump close enough; this offers an alternative to running around in circles to encounter enemies to level XP and/or Additions, similar to but slower than the Black Castle, Spinning Heads in Kadessa, and Death Frontier. It also here in Villude that the party learns of Virage and encounters their first Virage. Fire Spirit • Red Hot • Salamander Nest of Dragon See Feyrbrand This forest is full of poison, in the air, land and water; the poisoning of the land is caused by the Green-Tusked Dragon Feyrbrands presence. Not only Feyrbrand, but the second Jade Dragoon and Lavitz' father's murderer Greham lurk here. The party fights and kills both the dragon and his master, and the Jade Dragoon then passes onto Lavitz. There is a pure water spring in the inner area of the Dragon's nest. In the northern section there is a monstrous plant that blocks the path to Shirley's Shrine, this plant can be killed using a spray bottle filled with pure water. Lizard Man • Mandrake • Man Eating Bud • Run Fast • Tricky Bat • Cursed Jar (on the road to Lohan) Lohan A carnival atmosphere, and music as exotic as the wares in the bazaars permeates through this center of commerce for the region. You might even pick up a bargain, like, say, a flask to hold water for one billion gold. No? How about this Golden Dragoon Spirit for one thousand? Advised by the local physician that the only cure for Shana was the Dragoni Plant, the party left her in his care and made for the Shrine of Shirley. It is here that the Strongest Warrior in Endiness is held, as well as where the party first encounters Lloyd and the Rouge Art master Haschel joins the party. Stardust: 4 • Cursed Jar (on the road to Nest of the Dragon) • Gold Dragoon Spirit purchasable from a vendor Shrine of Shirley See main article Shrine of Shirley The only known location in which Dragoni Plant grows, this is shirne is also home to the Spirit of Shirley, the original White-Silver Dragoon, who still holds the White-Silver Dragoon and is home to Drake the Bandit who gaurds Shirley. When the party encounters and defeates Drake they soon encounter Shirley, who informs the party that the Dragoni Plant does not exist and tests them for the right to use the White-Silver Dragoon to save Shana's life. When the party passes Shirley's test, she gives the party the White_SIlver Dragoon Spirit for Shana and asks the party to save Drake's life by using the White-Silver Dragoon spirit combined with the power of the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spitit to heal him. Crystal Golem • Gargoyle • Living Statue • Plague Rat • Strong Man Sandora Lead into the Serdian War by Emperor Doel, himself manipulated by the imposter claimed to be the long-dead Emperor Diaz Hellena Prison See Main Article Hellena and See Also Moon Gem Governed by the brutal Fruegel, a scourge on the peaceful settlements around, notably Seles. Lavitz Slambert first met Dart Feld here, while escaping the prison, and later met his death here, stabbed in the back by Lloyd while defending Albert, his king, and successor to the Jade Dragoon Spirit. Despite their perseverance and valiant efforts, Lavitz and company were not able to prevent Lloyd from carrying out Melbu Frahma's plan to steal Basil's Moon Gem Fowl Fighter • Hellena Warden • Senior Warden Pandemonium (Missable, second visit) Kazas Capital city of Sandora • 00Parts (On the road to Kazas) Black Castle Seat of Emperor Doel, who took as advisors and co-conspirators Lloyd and an immortal spirit from ages past posing as Emperor Diaz. It is unknown at what point in Doel's career that the bogus Diaz began influencing Doel, but Doel had ventured down his path of dark deeds by betraying Albert's father long before the story begins. The Castle area is primarily puzzles, mazes and infiltration, but the few encounters that are found here are Sandoran guards visible on screen that converge with Dart, and start combat if they come close enough, similarly to enemies in Volcano Villude, Kadessa and Death Frontier Hell Hound • Knight of Sandora Stardust: 6 Material Shield (missable, just before Kongol fight) Tiberoa See section in Endiness & Main article Tiberoa Fletz See Also Moon Dagger Home of Kaffi the cafe waitress, perpetually in trouble with her employer for talking to the customers, Nello the botanist, whose dream to make the Barrens green progresses somewhat during the course of the story, and the King's astrologer, who tells the group of the Moon That Never Sets. The Twin Castle within its walls is the home of King Zior, his lovely daughter Princess Lisa, and his once-lovely daughter Princess Emille. Zior does not seem to mind, but everyone else agrees Emille's disposition was much more agreeable before that bump on the head six months ago... Stardust: 7 Rainbow Bird (On the Queen Fury enroute to Rouge) Barrens The vultures gliding over the rocky canyons here seem unusually large and well fed... Arrow Shooter • Earth Shaker • Frilled Lizard • Scissorhands • Stinger Donau Also known as the Flower City Donau, during most of Disk 2, this pleasent town is under the control of the Gherik Gang. Stardust: 2 Valley of Corrupted Gravity See Main article Valley of Corrupted Gravity and the bandit leader Gehrich]] Dragonfly • Erupting Chick • Killer Bird • Roc • Spider Urchin • Blue Bird (On the road to Home of Gigantos) Speed Up Home of Gigantos See Main article Home of Gigantos From their base in the Home of Gigantos, the Gehrich Gang terrorized the local populace of Donau for months, and stole the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit, before they were stopped by Haschel and the group. Returning to his homeland after the death of his chosen leader Emperor Doel, Kongol decided to save the party, and join them, not in spite of them having defeated Doel, but because they did. A new road opens up from Ulara to the Home of Gigantos once events in Ulara are complete. Berserker • Crafty Thief • Gangster • Piggy • Blue Bird (On the road to Valley of Corrupted Gravity) Stardust: 1 The Queen Fury See Main article Queen Fury The modern, by Endiness standards, warship of the Tiberoa seas. Stardust: 2 The Princess Louvia A ghost ship in the seas between Donau and Fueno Death • Magician Bogy • Skeleton • Will-o'-Wisp Lideria Dart and Rose wash ashore in this peaceful village so quiet the fishermen mostly play cards. Still, it holds a secret... Stardust: 1 Undersea Cavern Flabby Troll • Glare • Mermaid • Screw Shell • Sea Piranha • Blue Bird (On the road to Fueno) Prison Island See Main Article Prison Island To make the seas safe for the Queen Fury and Lideria and Fueno's boats, the group open the floodgates the Liderian mayor had constructed to flood the path to the Sea Dragon Regole's lair, and discover that it was also the refuge of Lenus, the very Wingly they were pursuing, and that she had been controlling the dragon. Fueno This town's main attractions are hot spring baths and a harbor big enough for the Queen Fury Stardust: 2 • Blue Bird (On the road to Undersea Cavern) Mille Seseau See section in Endiness & Main article Mille Seseau Furni The Water City The Venice of Mille Sesau, besieged by mutated forms of the local wildlife and in the case of Kamuy, the local pets. Stardust: 2 Evergreen Forest Dark Elf • Flying Rat • Forest Runner • Moss Dresser • Wounded Bear Red Bird (On the road to Deningrad) Deningrad The human Capitol of Mille Sesau, built around the Crystal Palace remains of a former Wingly city, then known as the "Birth City". Seat of Queen Theresa, queen of Mille Sesau. Wingly babies were here selected to be born, those with weak magic power were not allowed to be born. Stardust: 5 (after the final destruction by the Divine Dragon) Red Bird (On the road to Evergreen Forest) The Crystal Palace The party first meets Miranda here, this is also the birthplace of Shana who is the twin of Princess Louvia, and Queen Theresa's other daughter. Although neither of them know they are related. Neet Some of the most powerful forces ever to clash in Endiness converged here eighteen years before the story begins. Melbu Frahma, Zieg Feld, his wife (and Dart's mother and probably Haschel's daughter also) Claire and Rose the Dark Dragoon aka the Black Monster fought here, and when it was all over, Neet was in ruins. Claire was dead. Frahma had to flee, even though his curse controlled the mighty Zieg like a puppet. Dart was a five year old orphan wandering through melting snow lit by flames as the ashes slowly fell, calling for his dead mother. And Rose still had to find Princess Louvia before Melbu Frahma did... Stardust: 1 Wingly Forest See Main Article Forest of Winglies Many surviving Winglies either fled to this place, or have since come here. They have built a self-sufficient society here, living a peaceful but uneasy existence apart from humans. This is Meru's hometown. The technology that is the Wingly birthright can transport them to Kadessa from here. Home of Meru's parents, the Bardel brothers and the Wingly Elder. Stardust: 2 Kadessa "The Forbidden Land" The broken shell of a city, the glory that was once a Wingly metropolis can still be glimpsed here and there. This is where the man impersonating Emperor Diaz met with Lloyd to discuss the decline of magic and his plan to regenerate the world by releasing into it the 108th species, the Moon Child. The Signet binding the Moon Child can be broken with the Divine Moon Objects. Kadessa was the last Wingly city to be taken by Humans, and its capture thus marked both Human victory and an end to the Dragon Campaign. The price was the death of many Human warriors; the price of stopping Melbu Frahma himself was the death of Dragoons Shirley, Syuveil, Damia, Belzac and Kanzas. They died in Kadessa, but their souls passed to Vellweb Capitol of the Wingly empire under Melbu Frahma; its political center and the chief base of its military. It is the 'Forbidden Land' now because the political and military powers of the Winglies were broken, and their leaders killed or exiled. It is populated by the very same faerie creatures that the people of Deningrad and Furni believe are living in the Wingly Forest. This may also account for the creation of that legend, if these monsters ventured out of Kadessa into the Evergreen Forest and were glimpsed by Mille Sesau travellers. The party is transported here with old Wingly technology, so it may not even be in Mille Sesau. Spinning Head enemies guarding the Sigils that block one of the passages to the Dragon Block Staff will continuously respawn while the Sigils remain and converge on the company, enabling continuous combat for as long as desired. The XP is a little low compared with the Death Frontier. Other 'touch-based' enemy areas include Volcano Villude and Black Castle. Fairy • Toad Stool • Gnome • Puck • Spinning Head Power Up was held in chains inside the crater of the Mountain of Mortal Dragon]] Mountain of the Mortal Dragon See Divine Dragon What was once the prison of the Divine Dragon becomes his lair. What caused the seals that bound him there for eleven millenia to suddenly fail, can only be guessed. Even the identity of those who bound him, much less the reason, is unknown; for if it was the Winglies, why was the Divine Dragon not released by the humans who had allied with dragons to defeat the Winglies? Baby Dragon • Beastie Dragon • Deadly Spider • Mega Sea Dragon • Wyvern Speed Down Kashua Glacier An icy path leads to the location of Secundo's and Cuarto's shops, and the exit to Gloriano which is initially closed. Giant icicle columns lead to the Save Point, and not far from there is the Windigo miniboss that imprisons a party member in his 'ribcage'. Windigo's heart, exposed once his Snow Cannons are killed and the prisoner escapes from his ribcage, is similar to the Special Enemies, with its 3 Hit Points that any attack will only do one HP of damage to. Freeze Knight • Icicle Ball • Land Skater • Mammoth • Rocky Turtle Tower of Flanvel Now half buried within a glacier, this Wingly tower was once both fortress and giant mobile war machine, capable of moving in aid of the five Wingly cities, and used in the suppression and extermination of non-Winglies according to the orders of Melbu Frahma and his second in command, Faust. Faust was Commander of the Tower of Flanvel when, like the cities of the Winglies, it floated in the sky. His magic was powerful enough that Frahma, fearing his disloyalty, created the Vanishing Stone to vanquish the apparitions Faust could summon; he has grown little weaker over the years. Faust's Tower was finally disabled by the Spear Shooter, a weapon designed by humans, based in Vellweb. "His beloved vehicle became his tomb. He should be satisfied with that." - A Young Wingly, Ulara Uniquely designed with a maze of hollow spheres and linking them, tubes and glowing holes in the spheres that teleport to successive spheres. Lloyd, having gathered all three Divine Moon Objects, is prepared to fight to the death for the first and final time, at the top of the tower, wearing his new armor. The armor is similar, in ornamentation and design, to Dragoon Armor, and there is no reason given for his sudden preference for heavy armor. It seems likely that the developers originally intended the Divine Dragon's spirit to accept him, giving him Dragoon Armor, but that this idea was later scrapped. In the first room of the Tower, monsters are encountered that are the same as in Kashua Glacier. There are no monster encounters in the rooms past the first one on the first visit to the tower in the US version, although guides list the enemies Basilisk, Madman, and Metal Fang. In the same room as Lloyd, the optional boss Faust can be summoned with the Vanishing Stone which is the final reward for gathering all 50 Stardust. Gloriano See section in Endiness Chosen as the base of operations for Emperor Diaz during the Dragon Campaign, probably because the Winglies would prefer not to carry out operations against his forces in this desolate and frigid land of rocky cliffs and blizzards. Snowfield Lloyd revealed Melbu Frahma's plans to the party here, in a cave where they could rest. Rose objected to his assertion that the Moon Child would bring peace to the world, but she would not elaborate. The truth would only be revealed later. Bowling • Mr. Bone • White Ape • Wildman • Windy Weasel Fort Magrad "The cursed land where the decline of the Winglies began." - Judge Nomos of the court of Zenebatos Although Emperor Diaz (the real one, it has to be said, he is so rarely represented by his real self) rallied his troops here, whether before or after his first battle in Vellweb, it would seem to have been retaken at some point by the Winglies, long enough for them to erect a sort of Dolmen stone with glowing text in at least three languages: Wingly, Classical Human, and even Giganto. Head left on the second screen of the Snowfield (and slide down) to find this place, in which is found the optional Polter Armor boss. Slide down numerous times and use the directional controls and X to obtain the items on the way down. Numerous strategies are advised in other guides, about which of the Polter Helm (which blocks abilities like Attack, Use Item, Dragoon Transformation, etc), or the Polter Sword, which inflicts Can't Combat on its killer, or the Polter Armor itself, but none mention the quickest, which is attacks on all three at once. Using Attack Items to achieve this has the advantage of not getting stuck in Dragoon form, where Recovery Items cannot be used. Magic Shield, Dancer's Ring (sliding down) Smoke Ball, Soul Eater (Polter) Vellweb . In his new and imposing form, he assumed the identity of Emperor Diaz and manipulated Emperor Doel and Lloyd into beginning the Serdian War and obtaining the Moon Objects, respectively]] See Soa and Virage Embryo for excerpts from Melbu Frahma's Vellweb speech In the past, the Capitol city of Gloriano under the Winglies. The location of the first battle of the Human uprising against the Wingly empire, led by Emperor Diaz. In the present, the temporary abode of the souls of four of Emperor Diaz' seven Dragoons: Syuveil (Wind), Damia (Water), Belzac (Earth), and Kanzas (Thunder). Another Dragoon's ghost, Shirley, used her powers to keep them from passing to the Death City, Mayfil so that they might one day be given a peaceful rest. Rose is of course the sixth Dragoon. Rose had seen the seventh, Zieg, petrified by Melbu Frahma's spell, and believed Frahma to have been killed by Zieg before the spell was finished. Both were to meet the party soon after Shirley's request to them that they return one day to free the four souls. But only one was revealed, and the other, Melbu Frahma, concealed; hidden within the corporeal shell he controlled with his magic, a shell that Rose had called her lover and Dart called Father. According to Rose, long range weaponry deployed here could attack as far as the Tower of Flanvel. This is confirmed by a Wingly in Ulara, who calls it the Spear Shooter; invented by the Human army, it sent the Tower of Flanvel crashing to earth, eventually to be partially consumed by the advancing glacier there. Maximum Volt • Spring Hitter • Succubus • Terminator • Witch Stardust: 1 Death Frontier See section in Endiness & Main article Death Frontier A deep sandy desert nearly devoid of vegetation, much harsher than the rocky wastelands of Tiberoa or the icy badlands of Gloriano. The largest area in the game. Enemies here are displayed on screen, will follow the figure of the party leader Dart, and will only engage the party in combat if they come within close proximity. See Volcano Villude for earlier opportunities for continuous combat. Cactus • Canbria Dayfly • Spiky Beetle • Scorpion • Sandworm • Lucky Jar (On the road to Ulara) Power Down Ulara See Moon Objects for more of the details of Melbu Frahma, his history and his plan to release the Virage Embryo Spring Breath Town Another Wingly outpost. Its leader, Charle Frahma, is the sister of, and polar opposite in personality to, Melbu Frahma. Charle weaved a spell to create a magical object, a choker, that stopped time for Rose and allowed her to continue to prevent the birth of the God of Destruction. In addition to reiterating, expanding on, and clarifying some of the points made by Zieg/Melbu Frahma in Vellweb, Charle tells the party that the Moon Objects were created by her on her brother's orders, when he discovered that the Signet Spheres she had made would diminish the magical power that could be drawn from the Crystal Sphere It has been a long time since the Dragon Campaign, to put it mildly. So whether it is Rose who is mistaken about it being 11,000 years, or Charle who is mistaken about Rose having stopped the Moon Child "at least 107 times" (107 x 108 year cycle = 11,556), they can surely be forgiven. After being teleported out of Ulara, Dart and company find a new road from there to the Home of Gigantos, and a new harbor in Fletz Stardust: 3 • Lucky Jar (On the road to Death Frontier) Rouge Outland Village Biggest of the villages in the tropical Broken Islands, but small enough for it to be the "Rouge family". The home town of Haschel and his daughter Claire, who is believed to be Dart's mother also. Haschel operated a martial arts school here for many years. He left 20 years before the story begins, to find Claire. "Realization of progress makes even a hard practice enjoyable", says one of the Rouge School teachers. Also the Stardust collector Martel's home village (Haschel left when she was young and does not recognize the connection until the party visits Rouge). Martel's daughter Lil's health is much improved by the collection of Stardust, but only when all 50 have been collected does she become permanently well. Final Stardust: 1. Martel will give the player the Vanishing Stone when all 50 Stardust have been collected for her. Rainbow Bird (On the Queen Fury enroute to Fletz) Aglis "Magic City" A magical city, like all Wingly cities once flying, and now sunken under the sea. Its magic seals out the ocean; the whole of the cityscape lies in a vast bubble of air beneath the water. Wingly society did not content itself with the magical powers it already had, but studied magic further. The entire city of Aglis was devoted to learning more about the principles and practice of magic. By the time the party visits it, the magic of Aglis and its protectors has dissipated. Wards once existed to keep monsters outside the city, but the wards have faded, and the monsters harass the party as they move through the city's maze of teleporters. Savan is the last remaining Wingly in Aglis, who set himself the task of collecting Wingly magical knowledge, and protecting the Signet Sphere with the help of the Last Kraken and his magically animated automatons. His magical mirror is capable of scrying on distant locations and events. 7000 years ago, Rose's struggle to keep the God of Destruction at bay came to his attention, and it inspired him to carry on his work, which culminated in the creation of the Psychedelic Bomb (an attack item given to the player) and Moot, with which he intended to seal off the Moon That Never Sets. Aqua King • Jelly • Minotaur • Scud Shark • Stern Fish Psyche Bomb X (Missable, answer quiz then two doors down) Zenebatos The Law City. See main article Zenebatos Wingly society had an entire city devoted exclusively to the creation, revision, and practice of Law, run by robots. Many of the Laws were used to extend Wingly rule over other species. Trials and execution as well as lawmaking were carried out here. Death Purger • Guillotine • Harpy • Professor • Sky Chase Mayfil Nicknamed the Death City, a Limbo to which souls travel when they die, and from which not all souls can leave. Its spectral residents will attack the living on sight. During Wingly rule, Winglies' souls were sent to the "Death City" when they died. Human Hunter • Hyper Skeleton • Loner Knight • Spector • Undead Divine Tree See Main Article Divine Tree Cute Cat • Manticore • Mountain Ape • Slug The Moon That Never Sets See Main Article the Moon That Never Sets Psyche Druid • Roulette Face • Swift Dragon • Mad Skull • Trap Plant • Triceratops (2000 XP each kill) • Unicorn • 00Parts See Also * Items found in these locations * Weapons found in these locations * Dragon Campaign fought at these locations * Special Enemies found on the road map between a select few of these locations External Links * The Legend of Dragoon: FAQ/Walkthrough by Mysticcat on GameFaqs. Includes monster HP & locations & other resources. * The Legend of Dragoon: FAQ/Walkthrough by Shotgunnova on GameFaqs. Armor, repeatables, etc] * Legend of Dragoon Walkthrough Part 110 Triceratops YouTube Video (shows Triceratops & confirms 2000 XP...eventually) Category:Plot elements Category:Area